


Tip.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

The clubhouse buzzed with life - smoke billowing from blunts and cigarettes as pool balls clicked together and heavy beats vibrated through the house. 

“Ante up, motherfucker.” Angel mumbled through his tight lips as he pulled hard on a blunt. He squinted at the worn playing cards in his hand as he watched his brothers place their bets. Despite the noise, the vibration of a cellphone rolled through the table as cards were shifted in play. 

“Hermano.” It’s you.” Coco jerked his head towards the bright screen - initials and a sweat drops emoji revealing the caller. Angel crushed the blunt in the ashtray as he stood, “Night, brothers.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Angel stood in the cool night air as he watched his phone ring until your name faded and the screen dulled. He held his breath, exhaling as the phone brightened - your pattern consistent - a call, a text, and if Angel held out long enough, a picture and a video to remind him what was waiting just for him. 

Daddy. 

One word. 

He read it in your voice. His bulge hardened at the thought of you - he took a long drag of a fresh cigarette, the nicotine numbing the edge. He shouldn’t indulge you. He already spoiled you beyond what he had ever done for any of his other arrangements. Another wave of nicotine brought a wave of dominance - he should punish you. Edge you until you cry and leave. He’s capable of worse, but he has a soft spot for you. 

The vibration buzzed in the quiet night - the yard clearing out slowly. Angel rubbed the cigarette in the sand - the toe of his boot leaving stamps under his weight. 

“Goddamn.” His shock audible as he stared at his screen. Your knees were pulled to your chest - your breasts pushed under the pressure, but the aerial view of your glistening pussy made his heart drop. 

Be there in ten. 

The Harley rumbled to life under Angel as he pulled out of the scrap yard - dust blowing in his wake as he sped onto the street. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Angel took the stairs two at a time as he thundered up the narrow stairs behind the carnerica. 

When Felipe rented out the apartment above the shop, Angel was indifferent, but when your toilet flooded the bathroom and he met you frantic and wrapped in a towel - he suddenly became hyper aware of the honey living above the shop. 

He knocked sharply as he rocked back and forth on his feet. He heard the locks twist and drop. He had installed two more locks after you had called him tucked in the bathtub, whispering about boogeymen and bumps in the night. 

You opened the door slowly - your body clad in a short silk nightgown, “Hey.” Your voice was breathless as you raked your eyes over his hulking frame. You felt flush as he raised his eyebrows, “Are you done, mami?” He sauntered towards you - eyeing you like prey, licking his lips as his eyes focused on your thighs - soft under the laced edges of the gown. 

The predatory gaze left your insides fluttering as he pushed you into the couch. His close proximity left you panting as he folded your legs - pushing her knees into your chest - recreating the picture you had sent him so bravely. 

“There she is. Did she miss me?” A single finger slid over the glistening mound - your breath catching as you wiggled under his tight grasp. “Ah, keep that same energy you had when you asked for Daddy to come.” He pulled your knees apart - lewdly spitting on your slit as he sank further to his knees - “Your pussy is so pretty. Did I ever tell you that?” His eyes, half-hooded, stared at you as you laid still - paralyzed with his boldness. 

“Ah!” The smack was sharp against your thigh and you hissed in shock. “What do you say?” Angel slid one finger between your wet folds, curling the tip across your velvet walls. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” You stared down as he slid another finger into your heat - your pussy clenching as his thick fingers pushed into you. The cool metal of his rings burnt your sorching core as he scissored his fingers inside you - your whine was stretched as his free hand plamed your breasts, massaging you roughly. 

“I knew she missed me.” He watched his fingers slide in and out of you - covered in stickiness as you wiggled your hips. Your knees relaxed, going slack, as his thumb pressed against your throbbing clit - your muscles weakening at his touch. 

“Ah!” Your thigh stung - the harsh slap making your leg jiggle as he stilled his fingers inside of you. “Pick ‘em up.” His request punctuated by a flex of his wrist - his fingers stretching you. Your hands grabbed your thighs weakly - your grip weakened by the euphoric feeling rushing through your body. 

“I said hold your legs, mami.” His heavy hand slid over your throat as his fingers began to move inside of you once again. The tightness of his grip and the feeling of being full left you rolling your hips against his fingers as you mumbled his name. 

“Already, querida?” Angel mocked as he licked his fingers - his gaze burning into your sated form. “How many more can I take? One, two, three?” His words tumbled onto your skin as he pushed the gown up - palming your breast as he took a waiting nipple in his mouth. His tongue swirled the bud into a harden peak as your back arched, pushing your chest into his mouth. “There you go. I knew you would come back.” He pulled back - draping his kutt over the coffee table and started to undress as you watched him - eyes heavy from lust. 

You sighed heavily when Angel dropped his shirt. He was gorgeous. Tall, chiseled, and he worshipped in the temple of you - using every gift to bring your body to pleasure time and time again. Somewhere between him teaching you how to squirt and the first time you spent the night together, you had fallen hard and fast and you couldn’t stop yourself from sinking into Angel. 

“It’s so beautiful.” Your compliment was genuine as your fingers traced the smooth skin of his penis. Every part of Angel was exquisite and his dick was no exception - heavy, thick, and slightly curved - your pussy clenched at the thought of him ruining you. 

Angel lit a blunt as he stood above you, “Earn it. Show me you deserve this dick.” The smoke billowed over you as you spit on him - your hand sliding over each vein as you flattened your tongue against his tip. 

“Damn, bitch. Do it just like that.” He inhaled again as he watched your cheeks hollow and your throat fill with him. “Fuck, swallow my shit.” The words were choked out as the smoke slipped past his pursed lips. Your throat burned from the stretch as you bobbed back and forth. Saliva dripped from your mouth as Angel thrusted into your throat, “Your mouth is almost as good as your pussy. Stand up.” Angel snuffed the blunt in the ashtray as he turned you - your back pressed into his tall frame. 

His mouth left wet, hot kisses on your neck as you rubbed against him - feeling him against your bare ass. “Get down.” He pushed his pelvis into you - sinking your knees into the couch - your back arched before him. 

You bounced your ass in front of him - rolling your hips as you glanced over your shoulder, finding Angel staring intently at your jiggling cheeks. His hands pressed into your plump ass - his fingertips pinching your skin as he spread you lewdly. He slid himself against your swollen folds - his cock glistening with you. The feel of his tip against your clit made you rock back - seeking that filled feeling. 

“Sit back.” He pushed forward. As his tip slid past your lips, you sighed - even after weeks, the stretch left you whiny as he stilled inside of you. “Go all the way to the tip.” Angel commanded as you rocked back and forth - gripping the couch cushion as you brought yourself to his tip each time. 

“All the way to the tip.” His words were strangled as his eyes stayed glued to where your bodies were connected - your pussy gripping him as you pushed against his hips. The burn in your belly felt familiar as you sped up, your ass bouncing against him as you chased your orgasm. 

“I said all the way to the tip.” His hand landed sharp against your thigh, stilling your ride, as you slid all the way to the tip of his dick. “I don’t care how good it feels. Do what Daddy says.” Angel’s hand wrapped through your hair - pulling the strands with his ringed fingers. “When I said the tip, that’s what I fucking meant.” The way he held your body left you defenseless to his assault as he shallowly thrusted - pulling his dick back and forth from your wet heat. 

Your breathing became erratic as Angel’s torturous strokes left your pussy dripping, “Please, Daddy. You feel so good. Please let me come.” You bent back, leaning into him, as he pushed into you - each thrust touching that sensitive spot. His mouth found your exposed neck - hot kisses falling against your glistening skin as you lazed against. The pad of his thumb pressed against your clit and you cried - tears swelling your eyes as you fell forward and arched - begging for him to ruin you. 

“There you go, mama, Give it to me.” Angel’s smirk was heard in his voice as you cried, gushing against him - a flood running down your thigh, “Thank you, daddy.” It was a mumble as you collapsed into the cushion - your body weak against his thrusts. 

“You welcome, bitch.” His hands held your hips in a bruising grip as he slipped in and out of your swollen lips - your cream covering his dick as his hands pulled at your breasts - pinching your nipples as he came inside you. 

Whimpers escaped your lips as he eased out of you - the sight of him leaking out of you sending stars across his eyes. You slid onto the couch - curling your legs into you as your eyes fluttered. Exhaustion running over you as Angel ran down your legs.   
Angel loved you the most after he fucked you. Your skin radiant, your features soft, and eyes heavy with love for him. 

“I got you, querida.” The humor in his voice is not completely lost in your hazy state. He padded down the hall, returning with a warm cloth. His touch was gentle - a contrast to the tight holds and smacks from minutes ago. Pulling on his boxers, he bent to pick you up - your face instantly nuzzling his neck - addicted to his unique form of aftercare. 

“Scoot your sleepy ass over.” Angel hovered over your body as you scooted - making room for his hulking frame. “Will you order food?” You melted into his frame, “I’m hungry.” A yawn escaped as you let your body relax. “Take your ass to sleep. Daddy will take care of you.” A soft smack to your ass brought a sleepy smile to your face.


	2. II

“Where is this party at?” You dropped into the passenger seat of your friend’s parked car. 

“A clubhouse. It honestly sounds so dope. I don’t really know the guy. I’ve waited on him a few times, but he’s cute and wears this little uniform,” The engine roared to life as Sabrina drove out of the apartment complex, “He asked me to come tonight and I thought ‘What the hell?’ Plus, I knew I had your ass to bring with me.” Her hand landed hard on your thigh - exposed through the designed rips in your jeans. 

“Ow! Bitch, watch the road!” You chided Sabrina as she merged into the highway - exits blurring by.

“I just thought it’d be a good way for you to meet people. You work and go to school. It’s been six months since you moved here. It’s time to branch out.” Sabrina changed lanes and exited, merging onto a quiet interchange. 

You nodded in agreement as you turned the radio up - music drowning out your secrets. It hadn’t just been six months since you moved to Santo Padre. It had been just six months since you met Angel, and you knew you were only at the tip of your relationship. Shrouded in late nights and casual dates at the 24-hour diner, being Angel’s good girl was your number one priority and your number one secret. 

Sabrina’s car slowed on the crowded street - the thick bass pulsing through the night - electrifying the thick summer air. “Okay, check my lipstick. Any on my teeth?” She flashed a brilliant smile at you as you swiped gloss across your painted lips. 

“Nope,” The ‘p’ popped as you stepped onto the sidewalk - your heart pounding at the excitement of a party. Angel left your pussy wet, but heart empty with his cycle of affection and spending the night being sweet talked by cute guys with your best friend didn’t sound awful at all. 

Sabrina took your arm as you both walked towards the looming gate - shadows dancing in the dark against the fence. “Oh shit, it’s packed,” Sabrina paused, texting Gilly of their arrival,” I just told him to come out to meet us. Let’s wait here.” 

Your eyes scanned the crowd - vested men stood in circles as waitresses moved through the crowd. Reading their vests, your breath caught in your throat, a strangled cough catching Sabrina’s attention. “Girl, don’t die! Are you okay?” She chuckled at your flustered state. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” you shifted your weight on your heels - suddenly feeling naked in your right jeans and crop top as a sense of anxiety rushed over your body. You had broken a rule. He had mentioned it off hand and you agreed - drunk on dick and hazy from orgasms. You never broke the rules - the reward always sweeter than the punishment. Now, here you were, standing at the Mayan clubhouse, even though Daddy said it was off limits. 

“Hey, I’m so glad you could make it,” A stocky man with thick arms embraced Sabrina, pulling her close. 

“Oh yeah, no problem - thanks for having me.” Sabrina smiles sweetly at the two men before you. “This is ——-.”

“Hey, I’m Gilly, and this is Coco. Angel is coming with beers.” Gilly gestured to the bright clubhouse. 

You swallowed thickly. You were definitely going to need a drink. 

Part II.5

“I actually need to use the restroom. Is it inside?” You pointed to the clubhouse and walked away as Coco answered - disappearing into the crowd, heading for the safety of the building. 

“-----?” Angel’s husky voice echoed from behind you as you turned on the porch steps and faced his hulking frame. “What the fuck are you doing here?” The question was valid, but biting - the acknowledgement that you broke a rule flushing your body as you turned to face him. 

Angel closed the distance in two strides - his long legs boxing you in as he backed you onto the porch, hidden in the corner shadows. The words were caught in your throat as your back hit the wooden wall with Angel’s thick forearms framing your face. “Mami,” His tone was menacing as he leaned in close - his breath hot against your cheek, “Are you supposed to be here?" He pressed his solid body into you as his thigh pushed your knees apart - pinning you to the wall. 

“No.” You swallowed thickly - swallowing the desire to beg for mercy as you melted against. Your hips shifting against his heavy weight. 

“No, who?” Angel’s tongue licked a warm stripe down your neck - your pulse thumping under your electrified skin. 

“No, Daddy.” You murmured - a yelp squeaking out as Angel sunk his teeth into your neck - a sharp bite earned for forgetting who you belonged to. “Now, you’re going to walk my sweet ass,” His thick fingers dug into your exposed hips as he pulled you against him, “back to your friend and my friends, and tell them you have to leave. Be out back in ten.” Angel waited for no response as he turned, stomping off the porch, fading into the crowd. 

You struggled to catch your breath - smothered by Angel as you paced back to the waiting group - panting as you leaned against Sabrina and the waiting boys. “I think I’m going to go. My head is aching. I think it’s allergies.” You held your forehead, sweeping your eyes over Sabrina’s concerned face. “Oh okay, do I need to take you home?” Her voice was pleading as you shook your head. “Oh no, I’ll catch an Uber. It was nice to meet you.” You tossed a half-wave as you hugged Sabrina and walked towards the gate, waiting for the chance to follow the shadowed fence to the back of the scrap yard. 

As you turned the corner, coming to the loading dock, your eyes searched for Angel’s emerald green bike and instead found a waiting pick-up truck and a man with fake hands holding the door ajar. “------, your chariot awaits.” His voice was soft and eyes smiling as he ushered you into the torn leather seats of the rumbling cab. “Angel said to deliver you to the butcher shop and I accepted that.” The man turned onto Main Street - closed shop windows reflecting twinkling lights as the truck slowed in front of the Reyes’ family store. 

The strange man half-stepped to open your door, bowing as you exited, “Enjoy your night with Senor Angel.” He paused, watching you walk up the grated stairs, making sure you were within the door’s reach before pulling away. 

Opening your door, the room was black - deep shadows stretched across the entryway as you paused in the open door. Your eyes narrowed as you focused, finding the single source of light - a lit blunt, sparking in the darkness. 

“Shut the door, querida.” Angel inhaled sharply - smoking billowing from his pursed lips. “Daddy’s so disappointed.”


	3. III.

“Strip.” Angel’s voice fell flat in the silent room - the jaggedness splitting you open as you shed your clothes, dropping insecurities as you stood naked in the streaked moonlight puddling from the window. 

“Crawl.” Angel spread his muscular legs - his jeans bulging as he reclined, watching your curved silhouette crawled slowly across the carpet, kneeling in front of him. Your eyes fell to the floor - his gaze too piercing as you sat stilled in front of him. “I thought you were a good girl.” He chuckled darkly, lighting the blunt again - the burning paper sizzling the silence. 

“But, you just another brat.” His heavy hand gripped your hair - jerking your face up as he hollowed his cheeks, blowing smoke into your open lips - his fingers pushing into your cheeks. “Brats get fucked up, mami. Open,” Angel hunched over you, bent over you, and dropped a trail of saliva into your mouth, “Swallow it. You wanna act like a bitch, you get treated like a bitch.” Finding his gaze, your pink tongue flattened - catching him - as he hastily undid his pants, the heavy denim pooling at his feet. 

Angel pumped himself as his ringed fingers tangled in your hair, pulling at the sensitive strands. Holding your head still, he slid his mushroomed tip across your tongue. “Lick it.” Angel’s grip was unrelenting as your tongue swirled over the ridges - his sweet taste leaking. Your thighs moistened - a response to the deep moan - a gift from the sated Mayan. His hips nudge forward as your mouth widen - saliva dripping as Angel slid in and out of your mouth. “Fuck, you really letting me fuck your mouth,” Your eyes fluttered at his smug smirk and you moaned, vibrations running through his dick. 

His grip loosened as he pulled back - leaving you panting for more. He sank onto the couch - his legs spread wide as his thick dick stood hard between his thighs. His hand lazily gripped himself, stroking as he called for you. 

“Come ride my shit. Show me you sorry.” You stood - raking your nails across his toned thighs as you turned, jiggling your plump cheeks. Crack! The sound of Angel’s heavy hand against your full ass shattered the room. 

“Fuck,” A hiss escaped your lips as you rubbed the burning skin - his rings rubbing you raw. You froze, standing between his legs - pouting over your shoulder, chewing at your bottom lip. 

“Shut up. Don’t nobody care about your whiny ass.” He pulled you back - your ass pressing against his shoulder as he bent you forward. A brush of cool air sent shivers through your pussy as his thick fingers pulled your glistening lips apart. “You pissed me off, but she?” His tongue rolled lightly against you leaving you whining as he pulled away, “She deserve my shit. She listen to Daddy.” Your hips snapped as two fingers slid into your heat - instantly scissoring against your soft walls. 

“Yeah, she listens. Fuck.” Angel added a third finger, stretching you against his broad finger, as he stroked your g-spot. Your hips rolled against his rigid fingers. “Daddy. That’s the spot, fuck, I’m gonna squirt, fuck,” You carried the k as you fell against the couch - your body tingling as your high pulsed through your body. “Bitch, nobody told you to come.” Angel sounded angry, but Angel acted drunk - his primal need to slide into your tight pussy as you came undone underneath him had him scraping for dominance. 

“Get your ass up,” His grip would leave bruises as he pulled your hips up - arching your back for his own desires. “When I saw you there, with this fucking jeans on,” His fingers ran over your cheeks - goosebumps marking their touch, “I wanted to do this.” Crack! The jiggle of your cheek flooded you as you rubbed against his stiff dick. “How fucking dare you let other motherfuckers look at my body.” His fingers slid through your hair - gripping your strands as he jerked your head - forcing the most intimate stare. 

“How fucking dare you let other motherfuckers think about my pussy. She was too fat in them jeans, ma.” Angel slid his tip against your swollen folds as you cursed - your orgasm slowly bubbling. “How fucking dare you…” His voice trailed as he sank into you. Your eyes shut - overwhelmed with sensation as Angel bottomed out. “Look at you. How could you even think anyone else could be in this pussy?,” Angel rolled his hips. His muscular abdomen brushing your clit with each turn, “This is my pussy.” His thrust was deep - his hand falling from your hair - as you pushed back into him, matching his force. 

“Fuck me back. Show me I should keep you around.” His erotic threat rang in your ears as you pushed into him - your ass bouncing with each jerk of your hips. Sliding all the way to the tip, you shallow bounced on his tip as he showered you with praise. “Baby, just like that. Shit, my pussy is too good.” His head lulled against his shoulders as you continued to fuck him - your thighs burning with each bounce. 

“Daddy. Let me have your nut. I’m sorry.” You cried your plea as he pressed you into the mattress - his weight holding you still against him. Angel’s dick throbbed against your walls as you gripped him tightly, “You’re so deep, fuck.” You pushed back weakly. His heavy hand grabbed your wrist, pinning you, “Take my fucking cum,” He mumbled - groans sprinkled through the words as he pumped into you. Your pussy gushed, spilling from your phat lips as Angel stilled - his dick pumping within you. 

You sighed loudly as he pulled out. His wet dick falling heavy against your thigh as he pulled you up and turned you to face him. Even as his cum ran down your legs, you felt exposed - on display in the most intimate way. 

“You good?” Angel looked your body over, his hand sliding softly over your hip. “It’s the first time I punished you. I gotta make sure you good.” His eyes softened as his thumb brushed your cheek - cradling your head in his heavy hand. 

“I’m good.” You scooted closer, closing the distance between as you reached for him. He opened his arms, pulling you down to the couch - his body long against the couch. Peace settled in the room as your breathing slowed, matching Angel’s as you laid together. 

“I know you came with your friend.” Angel stroked your arm - drawing invisible shapes as he whispered into the dark room. “You still fucked up, but I know you came with her.” He was matter-of-fact, but his words eased you. As your breathing slowed, your body limp with sleep, Angel held you close and wondered if these were just the tip of his feelings.


	4. 4.

Your knees burned from the shag - the rough carpet crushed into your skin as you waited, posed, for Angel. 

He had texted - a twilight reminder of your duty as you jumped from bed. The throb in your pussy hard to ignore as you showered - your hands dipping over your mound as you rinsed the bubbles - dreaming of Angel’s touch. 

With minutes to spare, you found yourself on your knees in the quiet. The still air broken by his heavy steps - the metal creaking under his pace. Your breath caught in your throat as the locks jingled - moonlight spilling into the living room, his frame was a hulking silhouette against the pale light. “Mamas,” The pet name rolled off his tongue as he slipped from his boots - padding down the hallway. 

You felt him as he stood above, gazing at your bowed head - his gaze melting you into a panting mess - the anticipation leaving you breathless. 

“Oh,” His words dropped, “Babe.” The end was stretched - a quiver in his voice made you swallow thickly. The energy shifted as Angel’s gaze softened, “Ma, I love this. Fuck, I love playing with you. I dream about the shit I can do to you,” His pause rushed over you - the vulnerability leaving you naked, the scrap of lingerie invisible against your flushed skin - a flood of heat pumping through your veins. 

“Look at me.” 

It wasn’t your Daddy. 

It was Angel. 

His voice soft, sweet to your ears, as your eyes fluttered up to meet his - your anxiety drowning in his eyes. 

“I just want to be here with you. In this space.” He exhaled in relief, “Maybe order wings? Netflix has some new shit Coco was telling me about.” He dropped, crouching in front of your folded frame, “Is that okay, mamas?” His hand slid over your neck, his thick fingers flexing against your throbbing pulse. 

You leaned into his touch - his thumb brushing the apple of your cheek as you nodded, “Yeah, baby, whatever you want.” You shrugged, tossing a soft smile to the serene Mayan, as you stood. “Will you get me a shirt?” You reached, popping your bra with ease, dropping it into the unfolded laundry as you reached for a sports bra - the cotton soft in your hand. 

“Can we order from Prima’s this time?” Angel tossed a shirt as he dropped his jeans - metal clinking the floor - as he pulled on sweats. You stared respectfully, watching the layers peel from him as each sentence was spoken softer, his movements slowing - as peace crept over him, smothering the anxiety of the day. 

“Hey Daddy,” The words fell before you could swallow them, Angel’s shoulders hunching as he turned - impassivity washed over his face. “I want to be around you,” You tiptoed, snaking your arms around his waist, “even when you aren’t breaking my back.” You pressed your face into his chest - the muscles rippling under your touch - your lips wrapped in a coy smile. 

Angel dropped his head, his beard brushing your skin as he kissed your forehead - the tenderness flooding your pussy as you clenched your thighs in need. “I know we don’t talk about...this, but I like Angel too, not just Daddy.” The words fell against his chest as you squeezed him tighter - physical punctuation of your thoughts. 

He nodded, his beard brushing your forehead - deliciously scraping your skin and you waited for his response, but the words never came. 

A kiss did instead. 

His lips pressed to yours - his hands holding your face still as his tongue over your lips. You melted into him as he deepened the kiss, his hands wandering your body - sliding over each curve and dip. As he pulled back, you sighed - a deep disappointment filling you as he rolled his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes raking over your frame, “You want pizza too?” He turned away, pulling a t-shirt over his naked body, leaving you hazy, drunk on his affection. 

The mood shifted again - he wore a hint of dominance as he laid on the bed, scrolling through DoorDash, “Come on.” He patted beside him, knowing your answer. 

You sank on the bed, curling into his tall frame, the perceptive submissive silenced for now with pure love - your drug of choice these days. He administered it in small doses - building your obsession with each intimate moment. Your eyes fluttered as his fingers scratched your scalp, and you knew it was the tip of your addiction.


End file.
